Tease
by aolurker
Summary: Alex teases Olivia all day. Olivia, um... reacts. :D


**Title:** Tease**  
Author:** aolurker**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Alex teases Olivia all day. Olivia, um… reacts.**  
**

**Notes:** Someone made a comment to me about my story Quickie that, well, something like this (Alex in this position) might be hot. I, well, I agreed with the comment. So, this story is somewhat inspired by that comment and thematically similar to Quickie (and garners the same rating for the same reasons, *shy grin*). I know that many of these story elements I've used and this piece seems to have a few rough edges that I just couldn't quite smooth out. Nevertheless, I hope it is at least a little enjoyable. *blush*

**Notes 2: **MATURE Audiences Only Please!

**********

**Tease**

"Benson," Olivia answered her desk phone in her usual crisp and efficient manner but quickly relaxed when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Liv, it's me."

Olivia smiled into her response, "Hey, you. What's up?" Olivia asked, genuinely curious, for it was only about 15 minutes ago that the ADA had been right here in the squad room.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today; I'm just so scatter brained," Alex sighed, "But please tell me that I left my briefcase in the squad room, because if I didn't leave it there, I really haven't any idea where it is."

"Hmm, let me see..." Olivia pushed herself over so she could look on the floor on one side of her desk. Nothing. Rolling herself to the other side of her desk, she looked on the floor there. Bingo. She reached down and retrieved the leather satchel, setting it on the desk in front of her, "You're in luck, I'm looking right at it."

"Oh, thank goodness," the relief was evident in Alex's voice. "One more favor? Can you look inside and see if my glasses are in there?" Alex's question was tentative, as if she was afraid to ask.

Olivia couldn't help but tease her normally so with-it girlfriend, "You really *are* scatter brained today," she said into the phone as she opened the top straps of the briefcase. The smile on Olivia's face disappeared immediately, however, when she peered inside. Her breathing altered, becoming quicker and shallower, and she clenched her jaw. After a moment of silence she regained her composure and her voice. "Yes, they're here," she said tightly, all lightness from her tone having disappeared with her smile.

If Alex noticed or noted the change in Olivia's tone and attitude, she didn't let on; responding again only with relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Again. Alright," she said with an almost exaggerated sigh, "I guess I'll head back there to fetch it."

"I think you know that won't be necessary, Alex," Olivia's voice was flat but determined, her face set, her hand gripping the phone tightly, her mind reeling. Her body revving. "I'll bring it to you." She hung up the phone before Alex could even respond and then stood and started heading out of the squad room without another word.

"Hey hey hey!" her partner protested. "Where do you think you're going?"

Olivia paused and spun back around. "Uh," Olivia swallowed, buying herself a moment of time to compose herself, "Can you cover for me? Cabot left her briefcase here," Olivia held up the briefcase in question, "I'm going to run it over to her." She hoped her voice sounded mostly normal.

Elliot made a face, "She's the one that forgot it. So why shouldn't she come back here and pick it up herself?"

Olivia really didn't want to have this argument with Elliot right now; she just wanted--no, she just _needed_--to get to Alex's office as quickly as possible. So she went with a tactic she knew would work: "I'll bring some good java and donuts on the way back..." Olivia raised her eyebrows, tempting the male detective. And when she saw Elliot's eyes light up she asked again with a half smile, "So... can you cover for me?"

Elliot made a face again but relented, shrugging, "Fine. But you better make good on that promise. Java and donuts." He pinned her with a look that said he was serious.

She smiled at him and with a small wave of thanks and assurance, headed out of the squad room again, her smile fading and her face once again taking on a look of determination as soon has her back was to her partner. For she was on a mission.

Alex had been playing with fire all day. And she was about to get burned.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Olivia made her way to Alex's office, her mind raced and her emotions roiled inside her; all of the pieces of the day falling into place, every last one of them. And as they did her mind was torn between admiration and annoyance, between thoughts of frustration and thoughts of vengeance...

And all of it fueled and overshadowed by the arousal, the growing, the building, the rising arousal....

Thinking about the day, thinking of how she was played... and imaging and picturing in her mind the attorney sitting in her office right now, waiting for her, knowing Olivia was coming for her, probably feeling all confident and smug and proud of herself...

Oh, Alex was really asking for it.

The detective took a deep breath, desperately trying to clear her head and keep her body under control at least until she got to Alex's office. And she somehow managed to do just that. Walking into the receiving area, calm and pleasant smile firmly in place, she made a quick stop by the desk of ADA's office assistant then set her eyes on Alex's office door. She moved towards it slowly, savoring the approach, the emotions building inside her again, and this time she let them. She paused just a moment outside the office then with a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in.

And when she did, Alex spared her only a glance, a fleeting look up from whatever it was she was working on (or pretending to work on, at least), before quickly returning her attention to her papers, tossing out a distracted, "Hey," to the detective by way of greeting.

Even though Olivia had figured out the game Alex was playing, and even though she knew this dismissive attitude was part of it, that it was affected and not genuine, she still couldn't keep it from making her blood boil all that much more. But she'd let Alex play it this way just a little longer, just wait the attorney out, then make her move.

So the detective remained silent, brooding and glaring, watching Alex pretend to be completely caught up in her work and taking the opportunity to lean back against the door, hearing it latch behind her. And then very deliberately turning the lock, the click sounding loud in her ears and loud in the otherwise quiet office; and she knew Alex had to have heard it to, and had to have recognized the implications of it. Which, of course, served only to raise the tension level in the room all that much higher.

Inhaling deeply Olivia crossed her arms and waited; waited silently and only somewhat patiently for Alex to look up. Which, after jotting down several more notes, the attorney eventually did. And when she did she smiled innocently at Olivia, again pretending, this time pretending to be oblivious to the detective's hard eyes and silent stare. She glanced at the briefcase slung over Olivia's shoulder then back up at Olivia's face, the innocent smile still in place. "Thanks for bringing that by, sweetie, you really didn't have to."

Olivia uncrossed her arms and started walking slowly into the room and towards the blonde, stalking her even, her movements unhurried but determined, stopping only when she was directly in front of Alex's desk, never taking her eyes off the attorney, off her prey, and responding, "I think you know I did."

Alex could see the tension in Olivia's demeanor, see the fire of emotion behind her eyes, and fought hard against her own reaction to it, against the beating of her own heart and her own core, determined to play this game out to its conclusion, determined to push Olivia that much further, push her to her breaking point. And so she remained seated and her face remained impassive as she watched the detective's approach.

Without saying another word and still with her eyes locked onto Alex's, Olivia walked around the desk to where Alex was seated, right up next to her, so close to her, standing over her, Alex having swiveled slightly in her chair and being forced to tilt her head and look up in order to maintain eye contact. Then still without a word, Olivia allowed the briefcase to slip from her shoulder and drop to the floor beside her with a thud.

Alex's stomach clenched but her only external reaction was to raise an eyebrow at Olivia, still not giving an inch, not giving in, though both of them could feel the building electricity between them.

Olivia ran her tongue over the inside of her upper teeth and nodded ever so slightly, almost approving of Alex's silence and determination; it would make breaking her all that much sweeter. And with that thought in her head, she reached into her pocket and withdrew something. Still holding Alex's gaze, her lip curled, almost forming a smile as she threw the object she'd extracted from her pocket onto the desk in front of Alex.

Alex finally broke eye contact, her attention and her gaze drawn to the item now laying on her blotter. Her heart, which had already started to pound, pulses she had also started to feel much lower in her body, skipped a beat. But she swallowed hard, cleared her throat, and regained her composure. Then with a further arched eyebrow, she looked impassively back at the detective who was still towering over her, "And just what is that?"

Olivia inhaled through her nose. Alex was playing this for all it was worth, still refusing to give an inch, still pretending she hadn't set all of this in motion, still pretending that she had no idea why Olivia was standing in her office right now. Fucking pretending she had no idea.

What a fucking tease.

Oh, yes, Olivia was going to make her pay.

The detective leaned down, placing one hand on the desk right next to the object in question and one hand on the back of Alex's chair, bending over, lowering herself, getting closer to the attorney, her voice low and menacing, the words ground out between her teeth, "What does it look like?"

Alex looked back at the object and then had the gall to smirk back up at Olivia, refusing to be intimidated, "Well," she gingerly picked up the lacy garment between her thumb and forefinger, "It looks like a pair of black lace panties."

Olivia's jaw clenched and her pussy twitched, "Very good, Counselor."

Alex's eyebrows went up, still stringing Olivia along, "Oooookay. So... why did you just throw a pair of black panties on my desk?"

"You know why," Olivia bit out, holding on to control by a very thin shred.

"I'm sorry, I don't," Alex replied, still attempting to feign innocence.

"No?" Olivia's voice, her face, her attitude were bordering on dangerous, "Then why did you put them in your briefcase for me to find?"

Alex tried to affect a shocked expression but Olivia's nearness, her aggression, her low timber, her flashing eyes, it was starting to take its toll. Her breathing was becoming shallower, coming in shorter and quicker intervals. "I did no such thing," she whispered.

Olivia could see she was finally putting a few cracks in Alex's façade. Her lip twitched up again, the confidence of finally gaining the upper hand egging her one, "Oh, yes you did. And not just any black panties, Alex," Olivia moved her head even lower so her face was next to Alex's, nearly cheek to cheek, so she could speak softly, lowly in Alex's ear, _Your_ black panties. The very same ones you put on this morning."

Alex breath caught and she swallowed hard, unable to fully suppress the shiver that coursed through her at Olivia's nearness, at Olivia's hot breath on her skin, at the tremor, the danger in Olivia's voice, at the accuracy of Olivia's accusations. But her own voice was surprisingly steady and had surprising conviction when she replied. "Liv, honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she waited, waited for the attorney to finally turn those baby blues towards her. And when she did, she licked her lips and spoke two words, "Prove it."

Alex frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me, sweetheart," the term of endearment coming out more like a sneer, "Prove it. Prove to me those aren't the same pair of black panties you put on this morning."

Alex swallowed hard against her rising emotions and reactions and against the mental images Olivia's request caused to flash through in her mind, then cocked an eyebrow once more, "And how would you propose I do that, Detective?"

Olivia's grin held no amusement, spitting out, "How do you think, Counselor?"

Alex stood up, bringing her face to face with the detective, ready to push her already on-edge lover just that much further and probably over the edge. She crossed her arms confidently and looked directly in the detective's eyes, her lip curling into that cocky little Alex Cabot smirk as she spoke "Actually, Detective, the burden of proof is on the prosecution, not the defense."

Olivia could see the arrogance and defiance and challenge in the set of Alex's shoulders, the look in her eyes, the tone of her voice. She was practically daring Olivia to make the first move, to take charge, to take on the roll of that prosecution, to prove her case, prove it using whatever means necessary.

The dare, the challenge, it was un-fucking-mistakable.

And it was a dare and a challenge Olivia had zero intention of backing down from.

- - - - - - - - - -

In one swift movement, before Alex even knew what was going on, the detective had the smirking and cocky attorney spun around and just that quickly had her bent over the desk, face smack down against the hard wood, holding her heavily and firmly at the base of her neck so she couldn't lift her head or upper body, could barely move.

"Olivia!" It was a shocked gasp, but not exactly one of protest, for while it was disorienting for Alex to suddenly find herself in this position, suddenly at a disadvantage, with Olivia behind her holding her down, while it was a shock to the system, it was also intense and intensely and incredibly arousing. "What are you..."

Olivia interrupted before Alex could even finish her question, leaning over Alex so she could get close to her ear, "I'm proving my case, Counselor," she tightened her grip on the collar at the back of Alex's neck, emphasizing her point, "*That's* what I'm doing." The last part came out in almost a growl as her free hand lifted the bottom of Alex's shirt and searched for the top of the zipper holding Alex's skirt together as she finished her thought, "And I'm doing exactly what you've been planning for me to do all fucking day."

Alex fought to contain the groan threatening to spill from her. For though she knew she had pushed and pushed and pushed, and though she knew she'd get a rise out of the detective, and though that was, in fact, exactly what she was trying to do, she had no idea Olivia would be quite so forceful or rough, both in actions and language, and it was overwhelming and almost more than Alex could take. Still, Alex kept to her game plan, or at least tried to, trying to raise herself from the desk, putting her palms flat on it and starting to push off, "I haven't been plann..."

"You're really going to try to deny it?" Olivia interrupted again resisting Alex's attempts to raise herself and actually giving her a slight shove back down, firmly holding the blonde against the hard surface of the desk, plastering her face into, making sure Alex knew exactly who was in charge now. At the same time her other hand, having found the metal tab at the back of Alex's waist, yanked the zipper down, parting Alex's skirt at the back. Then with a firm and only slightly uncoordinated push, shoved the skirt down, quickly freeing the fabric from Alex's hips and letting it fall to the ground around the attorney's ankles.

And when it did, Olivia saw exactly what she was expecting to see: an expanse of soft pale skin, Alex's ass covered only by a garter around her waist and two lacy straps ending at the clips holding her hose up. No underwear. No fucking black lacy underwear. She knew it.

But though she did already know it, though that was exactly what Olivia had expected to see, she was still spurred on by the sight and she wasted no time, no time at all reaching between the attorney's legs and shoving two fingers into Alex's now exposed pussy, fast and rough and deep, not at all surprised by the wetness and heat that was already there.

Both of them groaned at the penetration, and Alex fought to contain a yell, her arousal absolutely flaring at Olivia's actions. God, Olivia was being so...so...feral, so forward, so dominant, so aggressive. So, so amazing. More than Alex had even imagined. So though she didn't want to, though she tried not to, she couldn't stop herself from arching her back as much as she could and pushing herself back against Olivia's fingers, moving, squirming, trying to fuck herself on them.

And it was Alex's movements and obvious need that set Olivia into further motion, she carefully added a third finger and thrust in again hard, stretching the attorney almost painfully, gloriously, forcing Alex's thighs into the front of desk, while still holding Alex's upper body and head against the top of the desk, the attorney's eyes scrunched closed in pleasure, her mouth opening wide, but only a strangled and plaintive cry escaping her throat.

After taking just a moment to anchor herself at Alex's side and get her own breathing and voice under some semblance of control, her fingers still buried deep within the blonde, Olivia spoke again, repeating her previous assertion, though this time turning it into a question: "You're really going to try to deny that you hadn't planned this all day? That you haven't been teasing me all day?"

"I..." Alex bit her lip to stifle another groan when she felt Olivia pull out slowly then quickly thrust back in.

And silencing the blonde was exactly what Olivia had in mind, for she wasn't about to let Alex get a word in, taking on the roll of the prosecutor, just as Alex had dared her, practically begged her, to do, "Are you going to deny that you started making love to me this morning as soon as the alarm went off but that you didn't, shall we say, finish the job because you suddenly remembered you had an early meeting?" Olivia finished her question with another firm thrust.

"I," Alex gasped, pleaded, groaned through the feelings coursing through her, "I *did* have an early meeting."

"No, you didn't. I checked with Ann," Olivia countered, "You lied, didn't you? You lied and you purposefully got me all worked up, brought me right to the brink and then left me there, didn't you?" Olivia stroked in harshly once more, marginally spreading her fingers out inside the blonde, stretching the delicate opening just that much further before contracting them once again to resuming her rhythmic thrusting.

Alex couldn't contain the groan and the moan this time, and knew she was truly caught. And knew there was no further point in denying anything any more. Besides, she'd gotten what she wanted out of it, anyway: Olivia, here in her office, just a little miffed, just a little pissed off (and perhaps more than just a little), just barely holding onto control... and fucking her good and hard and thoroughly over her desk.

So she finally gave in. Finally caved to Olivia's questioning. She squirmed against Olivia's grip on her collar and clenched her teeth as one last show of defiance but then finally admitted the truth on a whisper, "Yes."

Adrenaline surged through Olivia again and it took everything she had not to pull her hand out of Alex's warmth in order to give the blonde a good smack on the rear as punishment. But she resisted, simply grinding out a knowing, "Uh-huh," while never stopping the motion of the hand within Alex's body and never lessening the pressure of the hand keeping Alex's upper body immobilized as she continued her own version of a cross-examination, "And you *knew* I noticed when you innocently pulled on those black lace panties this morning, didn't you?"

Alex moved with Olivia's rhythm, at this point caring more about Olivia's fingers inside her, bringing her pleasure, than about the confessions Olivia was extracting from her, "Yes," she breathed, "I knew you noticed."

Olivia, still high on the rush of adrenaline and on those confessions, was absolutely loving how Alex was writhing beneath her, bending and straightening her knees, trying to increase the motion, the friction, the speed, and grinding her hips forward, searching, looking for something to rub up against, seeking something to give her contact where she increasingly wanted and needed it. And was absolutely loving that Alex couldn't find it.

And was absolutely loving how Alex's desperation climbed because of it.

Olivia's lips curled into an evil smile as she continued her questions, "And you *knew* I took note of the fact that you used garters rather than regular pantyhose today, didn't you?"

Alex's only response was a groan.

The sound only spurred Olivia on further, she pulled out and then thrust back in, this time with just two fingers, deeply, fully, and then left those fingers in, rubbing them heavily back and forth against the front wall of Alex's sex, searching for the fleshy ridges inside that she knew set her lover on fire and all the while still speaking, still questioning, "And you *knew* I'd be thinking about it and about them and about you all day, all fucking day, didn't you?" Finding the spot she was looking for, she pressed and rubbed and circled it, her words and actions extracting another gasp and another futile struggle against Olivia's strong hold from the prone attorney.

But Olivia was far from finished, continuing both her verbal and physical assault, "And knowing all that you *purposefully*," she pressed and rubbed hard then relieved the pressure, "Had that shirt buttoned down an extra button in the squad room and you *purposefully*," she pressed and rubbed hard again, "Leaned over my desk to grab a pen to make sure I got a good look, didn't you?"

Oh god, oh god. Alex wasn't going to last much longer. Olivia was absolutely igniting her, taking her over, pushing her to the brink, "Olivia..."

Olivia ignored Alex's implicit plea and pressed on, continuing to love every desperate sound and movement from her lover, continuing to love the power she had over her in this moment, paying her back for how much power Alex had had over her all day, "And then you purposefully left your briefcase in the squad room so I'd have to bring it here, didn't you?"

"Please..."

Olivia continued to stroke and stoke and tease with quick thrusts and continued pressure, as she delivered her closing argument, "And I believe we've already established the ownership of the panties I found it that briefcase, now, haven't we?" Olivia concluded with a harsh stroke inward, sending Alex up onto her tiptoes, even in her heels, tilting her ass up as high as she could, the intensity of it, the force.

"Oh, God, Liv!"

"So," Olivia eased off slightly but continued to carefully but purposefully thrust in and out of Alex's now sopping pussy, "Do you admit that you've been teasing me all day? Taunting me? Setting me up to come here and do exactly what I'm doing?"

Alex would admit to anything right now if it would get Olivia to make her come, it was all too much. Face down, bent over, in her office, pinned to her desk, unable to move, naked from the waist down save only a garter and hose, and still wearing her heels, Olivia, aggressive, assertive, fingers invading her from behind, stoking the fire, building the tension, coiling, coiling. Fuck! "God! Olivia, yes! I admit it!"

Another surge of adrenaline and arousal coursed through Olivia as she curled her fingers, wiggling them around, "And that was mean, wasn't it? To tease me all day like that," then straightened them only so she could thrust back in once more, "Wasn't it?"

"Yes," Alex was out of her mind with need, "Baby, I'm sorry, it was mean, yes," Alex's eyes were scrunched together, her whole body on edge.

"Yes it was," Olivia agreed.

And now, it was truly payback time.

"So give me one good reason," Olivia's voice dropped low again, "Just one good reason, why I shouldn't return the favor." Olivia thrust her fingers in forcefully one more time, "Why I shouldn't walk out of this office right now, leave you here all alone, all worked up; just like you did to me this morning? Just like you've been doing to me all day!"

Alex's eyes flew open and her body tensed and momentarily froze. Oh, shit!

"No! No, please! I'm sorry!" Alex's desperation ratcheted up, and she started moving again, trying to at least, trying to move herself on Olivia faster, deeper, quicker, not knowing if Olivia was bluffing or not, not knowing if she was going to be left hanging or not, but terrified that she just might be, and so trying to get herself over the edge before she was.

Now, Olivia, in actuality, had zero intention of walking out and leaving Alex unfulfilled, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to have fun making the attorney think she might. "Give me one good reason, Alex," she taunted fingers sliding lazily within Alex now, marginally backing Alex off the brink, giving credence to her threat, "One good reason or I walk out that door right now."

Olivia's movements slowing down and the threat of Olivia's leaving feeling even more real served only to make Alex that much more frantic. She started pushing her hips up and forward in earnest, trying to get contact with the handle of the desk drawer, with the front edge of the desk, with _anything_, trying to obtain that contact and release she'd been searching for for so long, which she'd been planning and plotting for all day, so carefully thought out except... except for this possibility, all of it slipping away just as the realization of her plans was in reach... No, Olivia couldn't leave, she wouldn't dare! She wouldn't do that! Oh, god, would she? Alex could only muster a strangled cry while she continued to fight against Olivia's firm grip and control, fight for that elusive contact, her entire body on fire, aching, afraid.

And Olivia was immensely enjoying Alex's obvious desperation and obvious fear. It served her right. She smiled even though Alex couldn't see it and taunted further, continuing to stroke Alex, keeping up the friction, keeping up the intensity, not giving Alex a break but also not giving her enough, "I'm waiting..."

Alex gasped and shivered, and not having any other answer, finally gave a reason, one she knew was overly dramatic but which she, at this moment, thought might actually be true, "I'd, I'd die."

Olivia chuckled harshly, "Oh, you may feel like you will, sweetie, but I promise you won't."

"Please, Olivia, I said I was sorry, please make me come..."

"Not until I hear a good reason," Olivia found that spot once again and again briefly rubbed it, increasing the tension, increasing, increasing.

"Ahhhh!" Alex gasped and again tried to maneuver her hips against Olivia's hand while at the same time continuing her attempts to bring some kind of contact to her clit, burning with need by now. God, she wanted to come! She needed to concentrate, give Olivia a good reason! "Because," she gasped, trying again, hopeful, "Because you're not as mean as I am?"

"Ha!" Olivia almost genuinely laughed at Alex's answer but kept up the game, "At least you're *hoping* I'm not as mean," Olivia volleyed. "Try again."

"Oliiiiiviiiaaaa," Alex whined, writhing, wanting.

"I'm right here sweetie. And I can keep *you* right here, too. Right here on the edge for as long as I want, and you know I can," she stroked in and out of her lover several times to make her point, "And I can choose to just leave you here, too. So, come on, baby, after everything you did to me today, give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Alex, desperate and desperately searching for an answer, rode Olivia's fingers for several more seconds, knowing Olivia was right, that she *did* have the power to keep Alex just short of the brink for as long as she damn well pleased. So concentrating again, trying, trying, she finally managed to come up with another answer, gasping out a heartfelt plea, "Because you love me?"

Olivia's heart melted just a little bit and she was close to giving in anyway, but not yet, not quite yet, "Yes, I do, but that's not good enough," Olivia continued stroking, "I'll give you one more shot, Alex. Come on, one reason."

And then it clicked. Feeling Olivia's hand tighten on her collar again, hearing the tension in her lover's voice, feeling the rough denim of Olivia's jeans on her bare hip, being completely controlled and under Olivia's spell, she knew she had her reason. Knew it was one that Olivia, despite hearing it every day was still deeply affected by and powerless against. And also knew it was 100 percent completely and utterly true: "Because... because I love you," she said on a whisper.

That stopped Olivia short. But only for a moment. She leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Alex's cheek and whispered around a smile, "You play dirty."

Alex, eyes still scrunched closed and face still plastered to the desk, nevertheless smiled and whispered in return, "I know."

Olivia couldn't keep from smiling further at Alex's answer and she placed one more sweet kiss on Alex's cheek before repositioning herself and resuming her task, determined now to take Alex over the edge, giving her lover everything she had been wanting and planning for all day, fucking her hard, re-adding a third finger and finally letting go of her hold on Alex's upper body so she could bring her hand down between Alex's legs, wetting her fingers and then finding Alex's bundle of nerves, hot and needy, and rubbing it with firm quick circles. "Come for me, sweetie."

Not a problem. With her upper body now free, Alex brought her arms inward and partially under her, turning her face into her desk, and pressing her forehead to the hard surface as the massive waves hit her and consumed her, shaking her, washing over her, her back arching, the movements of Olivia's hands not stopping, lifting one foot off the ground as all her muscles tightened and cramped and she struggled to remain quiet, all to aware of the less than soundproof walls surrounding them, only small strangled sounds escaping, silent screams, and whimpered "yes's" and "thank you's" as her muscles clenched and spasmed.

- - - - - - - -

When Alex finally slumped back onto her desk, spent, her breath leaving on a rush, Olivia slowly and gently removed her hand and extracted her fingers, pulling a final quiet sigh and gentle shiver from the now sated attorney. Then after quickly wiping her hands on a tissue from Alex's Kleenex box, she gripped Alex's elbow in order to help her up and turn her around so they could face each other.

Olivia immediately pulled Alex to her, one hand on the attorney's lower back, one gripping and squeezing the attorney's ass, and pulled Alex into a deep kiss, one that was happily returned. But one that didn't last long enough as Olivia relinquished the blonde after only a couple of seconds, and just held her lightly, their foreheads together, Alex slumping slightly so that she was half sitting on the edge of the desk, Olivia standing in front of her as both of their breathing calmed down.

It was Alex who finally broke the ensuing comfortable silence, pulling back slightly from the detective and toying lightly and absently with Olivia's shirt front as she spoke quietly, not meeting the detective's eyes, "I'm sorry I teased you all day."

Olivia chuckled in response, grabbing Alex's hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing the knuckles before looking at Alex, the detective's smile reaching her eyes, "No, you're not."

Alex chuckled back, and looked down briefly before looking back up and conceding, "You're right, I'm not."

"Mhm," Olivia continued to smile knowingly but affectionately at the blonde before leaning in and giving her another kiss, this one gentle and full of love and that affection, but also too short. "Either way, it's okay," Olivia said after pulling back, "I would be lying if I said that, in the end, I didn't enjoy every moment of it," Olivia started to blush just slightly, "In fact, I probably enjoyed it just as much as you did..."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at that.

Olivia's smile became wry and she blushed just a little more and amended, "Okay, maybe not *quite* as much as you did."

Alex chuckled again and agreed, "No, probably not quite as much as I did." She then stood up from the desk, bringing herself flush with the detective's body and moved her hands down to Olivia's waist, "At least not yet..." She began undoing Olivia's belt while at the same time leaning in to kiss the detective once again, sliding her tongue into Olivia's open mouth, stroking Olivia's tongue with her own as Olivia's eyes drifted shut and the detective lost herself in the moment with a quiet sigh.

But only for a moment. She came to when she felt Alex unhook the top button of her jeans and grab hold of the zipper and begin to pull it down. Her hands then went to Alex's and halted their movements and the detective very regretfully pulled out of the kiss. "As much as I appreciate the offer," she swallowed hard and looked longingly at Alex, "And as much as I'd love to let you, I need to get back to the precinct. Elliot's covering for me and I've already been gone too long."

Alex leaned in again, nuzzling Olivia's neck, not easily deterred, whispering, "And two more minutes is going to make a difference?"

Olivia couldn't help but lean her head to the side, giving Alex access to her neck but also couldn't help tease the attorney, "My, my. Rather confident in yourself, aren't you? You think you can bring me off in two minutes?"

Alex took the opportunity to finish unzipping Olivia's jeans and slip her hand inside, as she left a trail of kisses along Olivia's jaw line, up to Olivia's ear, whispering hotly, cockily into it, "Or less..." She pressed the detective through her panties, smiling at the heat and evident wetness of the fabric and the obvious shudder that rattled through the detective. "How long do *you* think it will take me?" She ended her question by biting Olivia's earlobe and tugging it gently while making a small circle with her fingers, putting further pressure on Olivia's sensitive core.

Olivia gasped and then groaned and pressed her hips forward into Alex's fingers. Who did she think she was kidding? After everything Alex had put her through that day, after being led on all day, after doing what she'd just done, and with Alex standing in front of her, dressed less than professionally and offering to take her to heaven... there was no way she could turn that down much less last very long.

"About two minutes," Olivia finally conceded causing them both to chuckle briefly once again.

Alex then pushed Olivia the one step backwards so her back hit the office wall and brought her hand up just far enough so that she could then slip it under and down the inside of Olivia's panties, wasting no time bringing her fingers into contact with Olivia's exposed and aching clit while bringing her mouth back to Olivia's.

"Or less..." came Olivia's strangled response before losing herself entirely to Alex's kiss and, finally, finally, to Alex.

- - - - - - - - - -


End file.
